Give Unto Me
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: She somehow felt obligated to help the younger boy if he was ever hurt. Written for FrankandJoe3's Robin One-Shot/Song-Fic Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, nor do I own the song, "**_**Give Unto Me**_**" which belongs to Evanescence and their producers. **

**This fic was written for FrankandJoe3's Robin One-shot/Song fic challenge.**

_I've been watching you from a distance _

_That distance sees through your disguise _

_All I want from you is your hurting _

_I want to heal you _

_I want to save you from the dark_

Megan Morse, or M'gann M'orzz, had a feeling something was wrong with the Dark Knight's protégé. Not that she'd ever say it to his face. She'd asked Wally, but Wally said he was all right. The Martian couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Maybe Wally was truly clueless to his friend's pain.

Robin hadn't come out of his room at all. He was staying with the team while Batman was MIA. Was that his problem? The Martian didn't know. All she knew was something wasn't right, and she wanted to help.

_Give unto me your troubles _

_I'll endure your suffering _

_Place onto me your burden _

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

Richard was curled up in a ball. No…no this wasn't happening…he was dreaming! The Joker did NOT have Bruce. He was NOT missing. He was just taking care of something. He wasn't going to lose Bruce. He couldn't lose him…not after losing his parents years ago! He curled up into a ball and thought back to the day they died.

He could see his mother's happy smiling face turning into one of pure horror. They were falling! And he couldn't do anything to help them! His thoughts flickered to a time where Bruce was badly injured. They didn't know if he was going to make it. Alfred had insisted that he go to bed, but Dick refused to go. He hadn't slept until he was sure his adopted-father was going to be all right.

Dick began to break down, feeling small and vulnerable.

_Why should I care if they hurt you _

_Somehow it matters more to me _

_Than if I were hurting myself _

_Save you (save you) _

_I'll save you_

She could feel his pain. No matter how hard he tried to smother it, Megan could still feel his sadness and pain. She wondered for a moment why she was so focused on Robin when the others were not. It hit her that Robin was like a little brother to her. He was always nice and playful, and he sometimes helped her with Earth culture.

Robin was also her team mate, and the youngest of them all. She somehow felt obligated to help the younger boy if he was ever hurt. She didn't like feeling her team mates' sadness or pain. She didn't want them to hurt!

The Martian went over to his door and knocked on it.

"Robin?" Megan called. "Robin…may I come in?"

_Give unto me your troubles _

_I'll endure your suffering _

_Place onto me your burden _

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

"NO!" he tried to yell.

It wasn't much of a yell. It was hoarse and broken. He hugged his knees to his chest and replayed everything that had happened. The Joker had them cornered…and that's about as much as he could remember at the moment. Other images of the Joker and other villains flashed in his mind and he began to cry.

"Bruce…where are you?" he whispered.

He continued to cry, feeling alone and abandon. He tried to sleep, hoping Megan would just leave. When he finally managed to drift off, Megan took advantage of it. She slipped into his room. She sat in a corner, and amazingly, the Boy Wonder didn't move and inch. She simply sat there quietly.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle _

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness _

_Give unto me all that frightens you _

_I'll have your nightmares for you _

_If you sleep soundly_

She'd been sitting there for about six minutes when Robin began to scream.

She jumped up, only to realize he was still asleep. Megan raised an eyebrow. She didn't think nightmares were this violent.

"ROBIN!" Megan said, grabbing the screaming boy who'd begun to thrash.

Robin's eyes flew open, Megan catching a glimpse of his eyes. They were a pretty blue colored, but were also wide and scared. Robin didn't even remember his mask was off. He was more concentrated on the Martian leaning over him. He sat up and looked at her.

"M'gann," he said shaking. "What are you doing in here?"

_Give unto me your troubles _

_I'll endure your suffering _

_Place onto me your burden _

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

"You were screaming Robin," Megan said. "I don't know if anyone else heard you. What's wrong? Something's hurting you…and don't lie."

Robin sat there, trying to blink away tears.

"Batman's gone missing."

"I know Robin. Uncle J'onn has told me that you were staying here because of that. You're worried aren't you?"

"Scared."

"Scared? For Batman? Oh Robin…why didn't you just tell us?" Megan asked. "We all fear something."

Robin pulled his legs to his chest. He rested his head on his knees, feeling exposed and weak.

"You don't understand M'gann!" he snapped. "Batman…well…he's like my dad. If something happens to him…I don't…I…"

He was cut off by a hug. Megan held the thirteen year old in a hug.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle _

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness _

_Give unto me all that frightens you _

_I'll have your nightmares for you _

_If you sleep soundly_

Robin pushed himself away from Megan. He looked at her for a moment and then said, "Get out."

Megan looked at him. She was not surprised, a little hurt maybe, but not surprised. She got up and left the boy to drown in himself. Robin hugged his knees and curled up into a ball. He was futilely trying to go back to sleep. Whenever he accomplished this, he was awoken again by another terrible nightmare of the Joker mangling his adoptive- father. He shivered and lay awake there.

He would scream and he would cry. He felt alone and frustrated. He couldn't do much to help Bruce because no one would let him.

"That's what the Joker wants," Superman had said in an attempt to reason with him.

Just because Superdouche didn't give a dang about Superboy, didn't mean that Superboy didn't care about him. Clark couldn't, and wouldn't, understand why he had to help. This was practically his FATHER! He cared about Bruce and Bruce cared about him.

Robin punched the wall out of frustration on top of his loneliness. He curled up into a corner wishing, just wishing, Bruce would come in and tell him everything was going to be all right. He wanted to be reassured he wouldn't be left alone again. But Bruce wasn't there. And hell knew if he was even still alive.

Megan stood outside his room. She sat down on the floor. She allowed herself to cry. The Martian didn't even know why she was crying though. Megan assumed she was crying for Robin. She was crying for his feelings of pain and loneliness. How she wanted to go in there and tell him he'd never be alone. Something told her to stay out however. She refused however, to leave her spot and her little brother Robin.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle _

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

"I'm here for you Robin. You'll never be alone."

If only the Boy Wonder could hear those words…


End file.
